Study Buddy
by R.London
Summary: Lily is attempting to study when she's a bit... distracted. L/J,Rated M for smut/lemon.


**_A/N: I do not own any of the following characters or setting. *sigh* If only.._**

I stared down at my textbook, trying to concentrate. N.E.W.T.S. were only a month away and all I could focus on was how damn horny I was!

I sighed, closing my textbook, giving up. It was hopeless. I stuffed my books in my bag and swung it over my shoulder. I was going to find James.

I glanced around the library, but he wasn't there… as if he ever was! I huffed and headed toward the common room. I need him _now_.

Clambering through the portrait hole a few minutes later, I spotted James in a squashy armchair by the fire.

I walked over to him, trying to be nonchalant.

"James," I demanded, "you said you'd help me study."

"Oh, sorry. I forgot. Yeah. It's kind of loud in here, though."

"Maybe we could find some quiet place in the corridor." I took his hand and walked back out. As soon as we were in the still hallway, I kissed him. He returned the kiss as I deepened it.

Suddenly, he broke away, puzzled. "I thought we were –"

"No." I cut him off, then laughed. I leaned forward and whispered in his ear, "I need you," with my senses already tingling.

He looked surprised but willing. "Okay," he laughed. I grabbed his hand again and rushed up the steps, toward the seventh floor corridor.

"I love this room," I told him once I was done pacing in front of the wall three times. The door appeared before us and we walked in.

As the door slammed behind us, he turned and kissed me, one hand in my hair and the other on the small of my back.

I tugged at his shirt, then found the bottom of it and yanked it over his head. I discarded it on the floor, feeling his Quidditch-toned muscles.

James made quick work of the buttons on my blouse, and it joined his shirt on the floor. He snaked his arms around me, unclasping my bra. My tits popped out and he cupped them, rolling and kneading them while he continued to kiss me.

They hardened at his touch, and I shimmied out of my jeans, anticipating. I tugged at the hem of his pants and he too took them off.

He picked me up then and I wrapped my legs around his waist, only my panties and his boxers separating us. I could feel his erection forming as he carried me over to the bed.

I ground into him, and he groaned, hardening. He set me down gently and moved his hands to my inner thighs, breaking the kiss.

He touched my panties and groaned again. "God, Lily, you're so wet." Hell, I'd been _sopping_ before I left the library.

James pulled the thin lace away and down over my ankles. He put his hands where my panties had just been and fingered my pussy.

I whimpered, desperate for more. Suddenly, he plunged one long, calloused finger into me. Then another. I sat up and rode his fingers hard, giving him a perfect view of my bouncing tits.

James kissed me then and pushed me so I was lying on my back, legs open, pussy exposed.

His head was down there before I could react, tongue playing around my folds. Teasing me. I thought I might go insane with desire. "God, James, go!" I urged him, putting my hands in his hair.

His tongue was then inside me, twisting and turning, nearly driving me to the brink. His name tumbled from my lips as my muscles clenched and I came.

His face reappeared and he stood up, taking his boxers off. As he climbed onto the bed, I got off it. "Hold on," I told him.

I walked around so that I was standing between his knees, leaning down with my hands on his thighs. I crouched down and blew on the tip of his hardened cock. Then I put my mouth over it and pushed it to the back of my mouth

I slowly pulled back, sucking as I went. "Holy fuck," I heard him say. I continued this, speeding up as I went.

"Lily, I'm going to come," he said but I ignored him. I pushed his cock in again, then pulled back again, sucking, I felt an explosion in my mouth and swallowed all of it.

I stood up then and leaned down to kiss him, straddling his erection. He was inches from my entrance. I lowered myself a little and brushed my folds against his dick, coaxing him.

Then he grabbed my hips and slammed me down, and his cock went all the way in, filling me completely. It was so big!

I cried out in pleasure, and he did it again. I took it upon myself then and rode him hard. He called out my name as I picked up speed.

James flipped us over and drove into me once, twice, again. Again. I saw stars and called out his name.

Suddenly, my walls were clenching around him and I came again. He thrust into me a few more time when I felt him come inside me.

He collapsed next to me, and we both just lay there, trying to catch our breath.

James recovered first and rolled over to face me. "I love you, Lily Evans," he murmured and kissed my temple. I turned my head toward him.

"I love you too, James Potter," I replied and smiled.

**_A/N: This was just some fun smut. Let me know what you thought by reviewing! Thanks! R. London. _**


End file.
